Maybe For The Better
by ThatKidAidan
Summary: Rachel Barbara Berry gets a note from a secret admirer. Is it some juvenile prank or is there really someone out there that truly cares for her? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

~oOo~

This was the morning of Rachel Barbara Berry's first day of senior year. When her alarm went off at precisely 5:30 am, which left her enough time to start her morning workout regimen, she had a pep in her step.

_This year everything will change, hopefully for the better. _She thought to herself. She was sick and tired of being treated like rubbish. This was her year to be the shining star she truly is.

Once Rachel finished getting dressed, she put some extra clothing into her book bag. She'd rather have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it.

~oOo~

When Rachel enter the doors of William McKinley High School she saw the flock of new freshman attempting to lay low, most likely trying to avoid getting thrown in the dumpsters. She quickly walked over to the locker she has occupied since the day she, too, was a freshman. When she approached her locker she noticed that someone had left a sticky note on it. She picked it up and began to read its contents.

_Dear Rachel, _

_I have known you since 9__th__ grade. I've seen you walk the halls, I've had classes with you, and I've even heard you sing in glee club. I've been too scared to tell you how I felt for all these years, but I really like you. Maybe this year could be different than all the others._

_Forever Yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Rachel looked around to see if she could possibly spot the person who let the note there. She didn't take it seriously. _This is just someone's idea of a joke, _she thought to herself.

The first bell of the day rang signaling students to get to their first period classes. Rachel opened her locker, got out her binder and went to her History class, putting the sticky note neatly in her pocket.

~oOo~

It was now 7th period, P.E. and Rachel's last class of the day. The day had been pretty uneventful, not including the note left on her locker which she refuses to believe is meant to be taken seriously. When the bell rang ending 6th period, she went straight to the locker room to change into her P.E. attire. Rachel started noticing who else was in there with her, taking note of who she shares the class with. She continues to look around when she spots Santana Lopez, co-captain of the Cheerios. She also notices the short shorts Santana is wearing and fully appreciates the view of the taller girl's legs.

Apparently Santana has detected Rachel also. She coolly strutted over to wear the little diva was sitting, "Berry, I don't care what everyone else says, you've got a nice little body". Rachel's cheeks heated up at the back handed compliment of the Latina. "Th-Thank you Santana. I do believe this is the first time we've spoken where you haven't threatened to go Lima Heights on me". Santana smirked at the girl's stutter, she found it kind of cute. "Well, maybe this year could be different than all the others", she said as she walked away from Rachel and out of the locker room. She didn't know where, but Rachel felt like she's heard that somewhere before, but she quickly shrugs it off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~oOo~

The next day started off the same as the one before. Again, like the day before, she found another note. She picked it up and examined its contents.

_Dear Rachel, _

_I hope you liked the note I left for you yesterday. I'm not really one for confessing my feelings. Maybe you could guess who I am. Maybe not. Just know that I'm watching out for you; a guardian angel. Wait, do Jews have guardian angels? I'm not sure, but yeah, that's me._

_Forever Yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Rachel still wasn't fully convinced of the legitimacy of the note, but it did put a smile on her face. She opened her locker and retrieved her binder, but when she turned around she saw a flash of purple. Yup, she had just been slushied. No matter how many times this has happened, she never got used to the glacial slush that hit her face. Not only that, but the note was drenched also.

"Okay, who did it?" Almost as if from thin air, Santana was at the soaked girl's side. Rachel didn't know where she came from but she was grateful. "Who slushied you?" Santana asked again. "I-I don't know…", Rachel said quietly. Santana sighed then grabbed the diva's hand and dragged her to the nearest bathroom. "You don't have to help me" Rachel tried to tell other girl who was getting paper towels. "Berry, I told you, maybe this year can be different than all the others. So, I'm making it different." the Latina said now trying to get as much purple slop off the smaller girl as she could. "Why now? Why are you being nice to me now?" Rachel asked in a small voice. "Quit askin' all them questions, Hob- Berry", Santana was getting a little annoyed. _Why can't she just accept the fact that I'm trying to help for once? _ "Santana." "Yeah?" "Thank you." "Anytime."

~oOo~

After Santana helped Rachel get cleaned up, Rachel went back to the scene of the crime to get the spare clothes she always keeps in her locker for this exact reason. Santana stayed by her side even though Rachel told her numerous times that she was alright.

"Can I walk you to class? Y'know, to make sure no one tries any stupid shit" Santana asked. "Santana, I am perfectly capable of getting to my classes, but if you really want to, I guess you may accompany me". They walked in silence until they got to Rachel's class. "I'll see you later, and remember Berry, if anyone messes with you let me know", then she was gone. Rachel wasn't sure of what called on this sudden kindness from Santana, but all she did know was that she liked that side of the girl.

~oOo~

Rachel couldn't wait for 7th period. She wanted to see Santana. She wasn't sure why, but the girl fascinated her. When the bell that ended 6th period rang, Rachel sped walked to the locker. She was one of the first people there. By the time Santana had arrived, Rachel was bent over tying her Nike's. "Nice ass Berry, I wouldn't mind being greeted by this view everyday", the taller girl chuckled. Rachel abruptly stood up, cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Hello Santana, it is nice to see you again," her words came out speedy. Santana focused her eyes on Rachel's and took a step closer. "Really? How nice is it?" she asked, now invading the shorter girl's personally space. "Exceptionally", she said through thins breaths. "Well, that's good", whispered the Latina as she brought her hand up to push some hair behind the shorter girl's ear. She chuckled at hearing Rachel's breath hitch then walked away. _What on earth just happened, and how did no one notice that? _The diva thought to herself. It was certain, Santana was a mystery she wanted to solve. Just call her Sherlock Holmes.

~oOo~

When the final bell rang, Rachel headed over to her locker. She recorded Funny Girl on her DVR and couldn't wait to get home to watch it. When Rachel had all her things, including her slush covered clothes, she headed for the student parking lot. When she got close to her car, she saw two tan legs underneath her yellow mustang convertible. The owner of the legs seemed to have found what they were looking for because they were coming back out from under. "For the love of Barbara!" Rachel exclaimed when she saw who owned those nice, toned, tan legs. "Santana, what are you doing?!" "Oh, hey Berry. I dropped my keys, they rolled under your car", said the girl holding up and jingling said keys. "I thought I hit a person and just didn't realize it", Rachel said coming down from her pre-cardiac arrest. Santana scoffed. "You'd have to be an Expendable to be able to hit me, Berry". Rachel moved past Santana and put her things in the back seat of her car. "Well, I'd hate to be rude, but is there anything you need Santana?" Rachel asked unsure why they still happened to be talking. "Now, that you ask, yes, there is something I need." "And that is?" Santana smiled at the shorter girl, "Your number". "My number?" She asked unsure if she heard the girl correctly. "Yes, your number. Preferably your cell phone number." Santana told her. It took Rachel a few seconds to remember her own name, let alone her phone number, but she did and held out her hand for Santana to give her, her phone. Rachel put her number in and coolly, well as coolly as Rachel Berry could, placed it back in her hand. "Happy now?" "Yup" and then again, Santana just walked away. _What in the name of Barbara Streisand is going on?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~oOo~

It was a little late in the evening, 10pm to be exact, when Rachel Berry got a text. She was finishing her forensic science homework

when her phone started to vibrate. The message read

**Open your window –San**

Rachel's eyes darted to her window where she could see the Latina perched on a branch on the tree outside. She quickly sprinted over

and opened her window, allowing the taller girl access to her room. Rachel noticed Santana had on black skinny jeans that clung to her

hips nicely, a white V-neck t-shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of white Converse. Along with that, she was carrying a duffel bag

.  
"What in Yahweh's name are you doing here?!" Rachel whisper yelled. "Chill Berry, we're having a sleep over." Santana informed the

girl while moving to sit on her bed. The diva stood there wide eyed, unable to believe what was unraveling in front of her. "Oh no we

are not. We have school tomorrow! Not only that, but you can't just show up outside my window and expect me to be peachy keen. My

fathers are right down the hall!" Rachel's thoughts were jumbling together and spilling out of her mouth, Santana actually had to pay

attention in order to understand it all. The Latina stood up and crossed the room over to Rachel, she rested her hands on the smaller

girl's shoulders. "Do you want to be my friend?" she asked. "Well, yes, but-" "This is what I do with my friends." She cut her off. "Fine",

Rachel huffed in defeat, crossing her arms across her chest. "So, what did you have planned?" the diva asked. The shorter girl didn't

want to admit it, but she never actually attended a sleep over, let alone hosted one. "Well, I thought we could watch some movies",

the cheerleader said holding up Freddy vs. Jason, and Children of the Corn. "Um, Santana, I won't be able to sleep if we watch scary

movies…", Rachel said in a small voice. Santana thought it was cute. "Well what movie did you have in mind?" Rachel's entire demeanor

lit up as she went frantically searching for whatever movie she wanted to watch. When the diva returned she had a huge grin on her

face and held up the movie for the Latina to see. "Funny Girl? Haven't you seen this movie like a gazillion times?" "Yes, I have, and

gazillion isn't a real number". Santana rolled her eyes, but permitted the girl to play the movie.

When Rachel turned around from putting the disc into her DVD player, she saw Santana was standing there in the bra and panties,

back facing her. Her eyes raked over the tan skin in front of her, she wanted so badly to find out if her skin was as soft as it looked.

Santana didn't need to turn around to know that Rachel was watching her. "Like what you see Berry?" she asked in a mischievous

tone, as she reached into her bag to grab another t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Extremely short shorts, Rachel noticed. Santana put on

her clothes and turned to see Rachel with her face as red as a tomato. "You make it so easy", she stated. "Make what so easy?" the

smaller girl asked, trying hard to keep her breathing steady. The Latina went over to Rachel, and for the second time today, invaded

her personal space. Rachel smelled a hint of coconut emitting from the girl's skin. Santana reached her hand up and ever so lightly

brushed it from the bottom of Rachel's ear, along her jaw bone, to the bottom of her chin. "Making you nervous", she finally said, her

voice like satin. The Latina chuckled when she saw the smaller girl's face flush redder than before, then went back to sitting on the bed.

"You don't make me nervous", Rachel tried to refute her claim. "Yeah? Try telling that to you face", the Latina was obviously having fun.

Rachel went over and plopped down on her bed next to Santana, and pressed play on the remote that worked for the DVD player.

"Whatever".

~oOo~

Sometime during the movie, Rachel and Santana started cuddling. Santana was now holding Rachel, playing with her hair and such.

Rachel was giving no objections. When then movie finally ended, the diva was a little more self-conscious, which the taller girl detected.

"Santana?" "Yeah?" "Would you like to sleep in the guest room or…" "Guest room or what?" "Staying here" Rachel was nervous, she

never had anyone in her bed with her. "I'd like to stay here", the Latina whispered, tightening her hold on the smaller girl. "O-okay",

Rachel said, reaching over to her bed side table lamp and turning it off.

"Good night, Rachel" "Good night, Santana"


End file.
